


Going Home

by ablackberrywinter



Category: Daria (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 00:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3337799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ablackberrywinter/pseuds/ablackberrywinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daria arrives back home for a short trip to see her old friend, Jane again. While she's at Jane's art exhibition, she meets up again with Trent Lane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Home

The air felt brisk against Daria's face. She pulled her coat around her willowy frame as she walked quickly downtown.  
"I can't believe I let Jane talk me into this." Daria mumbled to herself. At twenty-eight years old, Daria felt that she couldn't be coerced by anyone in this world. Anyone except for Jane Lane, of course. She sighed as she reflected upon their last call.

"Come on, Daria. I need you. This is my big day. And it just so happens Trent will be there. And he's single."  
"Jane. I'll come because it's your big day. But I'm not coming because of Trent, okay." And with that, Daria found herself flying back to Lawndale. The town itself hadn't changed much, Daria noted. The mall was the same. As was her parents' home. Even her room looked the same, which freaked her out.  
Soon the building came into sight. It was all lit up and people were milling around on the sidewalk. Daria took a deep breath before she headed inside.  
"Daria! You came!" Jane said, with excitement in her voice. Jane looked different, older somehow, Daria thought. Before realising that she, too, was older and different now. Jane wore a long black dress, with a red wrap. Her hair was cut into a pixie style. She still wore the same red lipstick, though, which Daria found reassuring for some reason.  
"Hey. Looks like there's lot of people here." Daria gestured around the room. People were drinking, and eating all while admiring Jane's works of art. Daria felt proud of her friend.  
"Yeah. Tons of people are here. Thank god. I thought maybe no one would come."  
Daria nudged her friend slightly. "Oh come on. You knew I would come!" She said, teasingly. Jane laughed in a dry way.  
"Anyway, let's get you a drink and something to eat."  
Jane helpfully got a glass of white wine for Daria, who was intent on nursing it all night. Daria also found some mini-pizzas, something she was planning to eat a lot of. Jake's cooking still hadn't gotten any better over the years and she was hungry.

"Anyway, I have to go and be nice to people so they'll buy my art. But, here's Trent. You guys can hang out right?"  
Daria nodded, as she shoved a handful of mini-pizzas into her mouth. Her eyes were drawn to Trent. He stood there, wearing a long black coat, with the same slight smirk on his face, a smirk that wasn't mean but just sweet and decent somehow.  
"Hey, Daria. You're looking good tonight." Trent spoke in the same drawl he'd had when Daria first knew him.  
"So what are you up to these days?"  
Daria took a large gulp of her wine, before answering.  
"Um, I work as a copy writer."  
"Oh Cool."  
"Well, it pays the bills really."  
"Yeah."  
Trent looked around the room. "Looks like Janey's got a lot of interested fans, huh?"  
"Yeah. It's amazing. Her art looks really good, so I'm not surprised."  
"Yeah. She was always talented, even as a kid."  
Daria nodded. She struggled to find something other to talk about.  
"So, are you still in the music industry?"  
Trent shook his head. "Naw. Well. I'm still involved in music, but not in the same way." He paused. Daria found herself interested in what Trent was going to say next.  
"I teach music now. At the local community college."  
"Oh." Daria was unsure of how to react to this.  
"Yeah. It's not the job of my dreams. But it's something. And I have to say, I enjoy working with the students." Trent smiled at the end of the sentence, clearly thinking about his students.  
"That's good. I'm happy for you." Daria meant it too. As the night grew longer, Trent and Daria went their separate ways, and found other people to talk to.

Then, it was clear the evening was over. Jane was happy. She'd managed to sell three pieces of work, for a hefty amount too.  
"Well done!" Daria said, kissing her old friend on the cheek. Jane blushed, pleased with herself.  
"Yeah, Janey. Well done. Your work is good, and I'm glad others can see that too." Trent said, hugging his little sister happily.  
Jane thanked them both, before getting her coat. She was meeting her boyfriend - a shift worker - at the local diner.

This left Daria and Trent there, alone. "So." Daria said, pulling on her warm coat.  
"So. I know a place where we can get something proper to eat if you like."  
Daria nodded, following Trent as he led the way out of the gallery. In his car, he drove them to a small bar. Inside it was cozy, and warm. Daria ordered another white wine while Trent had a beer.  
"It was good to see you again tonight." Trent said, looking Daria in the eyes. Daria avoided his gaze. She thought she was over these feelings. But seeing Trent again tonight. And seeing how different he was... Well, it made Daria feelings come back in full force. Then, Trent moved his hand over hers. It felt warm, and tender somehow. She looked up into his eyes.  
"Yeah. It's been fun catching up with you. But I should go now." Daria got up from the table, looking towards the door.  
"Why?" Trent asked, concern filling his eyes.  
Daria blushed. "It's getting late."  
"Daria." Trent moved closer. He place his hand gently on Daria's hip.  
"Trent.." Daria said, as she moved closer to him. Soon their lips met, and all Daria could think was that Trent was an amazing kisser.  
Before long, they went back to Trent's place.

The next morning, Daria woke up. She was still dressed in her outfit from the night before.  
"Good morning, sunshine." A rather sarcastic voice called out to Daria. Then Trent came into his room with two cups of what Daria hoped was hot coffee. He handed one to her.  
"Thanks." They drank silently, as Daria recalled the night before. They'd gotten to Trent's place, where they had stayed up talking, with some kissing in between.  
"So. I should get going now." Daria said, without meeting Trent's eyes. "I have to catch my flight back soon."  
He nodded, as he cleared his throat. "That's probably a good idea."  
"It was good to catch up." Daria reached for her coat, hanging on the back of the door. As she pulled it on, she smiled at Trent.  
"So I'll come down and visit again soon."  
"Sure." Trent said, with a small smile on his face. They kissed softly. As Daria walked out of the door, she smiled to herself. She hadn't expected to see Trent and then develop feelings for him. And yet she had.  
It turned out coming home was the best decision Daria had made in a long time.


End file.
